Es mas que una pelicula
by seirariyama
Summary: Seira se ha mudado a un pueblo y durante el viaje su hermana y ella ven la pelicula el viaje de chihiro ella dice que es una tonteria y que no es verdad ahora ella viajara al mundo de los espiritus y tendra que hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo para volver a su mundo. (mal summary lo se)


En una casa de una ciudad:

¿?:QUEEEE!

¿?: venga Seira no grites asi

Seira: QUE NO GRITE MAMA ME ACABAS DE SOLTAR ASI COMO SI NADA QUE NOS MUDAMOS Y ME DICES QUE NO GRITE

Mama: venga tranquila tu hermana esta conforme con esto

Haruka(hermana):(desde su cuarto) SI MUYYYY CONFORMEEEEE

Mama: venga no va a ser tan malo ademas no os podeis oponer es por el trabajo de vuestro padre

Seira: que no es tan malo! voy a dejar atrás a mis compañeros que han sido mis amigos desde que estaba en infantil

Mama: aras nuevos amigos

Seira: NO QUIERO NUEVOS AMIGOS QUIERO A LOS DE AHORA QUIERO A NAOMI, VICTOR, SARA, MARIO...

Mama: nos mudamos y listo no hay mas que hablar

Seira: TE ODIO T_T (se va corriendo a su cuarto)

Mama: HAZ LA MALETA MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE NOS VAMOS

(en el cuarto de seira)

Seira: los odio no los voy a perdonar jamas T_T (haciendo la maleta)

Haruka:(tocando a la puerta) puedo pasar?

Seira: no

Haruka: paso igualmente

Seira: ¬_¬ T_T

Haruka: se que no te quieres ir te comprendo yo tampoco quiero creeme soy 8 años mayor que tu e vivido mas y nos hemos mudados infinidad de veces y llorar y patalear no me ha servido

Seira: eso es a ti T_T

Haruka: a ti tampoco te sirve ¬_¬t

Seira:yap T_T

Haruka: bueno... por malo que sea siempre tendra sus cosas buenas

Seira: como que

Haruka: pues... ya se! a ti te gusta buscar nuevas aventuras y irse a un pueblo te servirá ademas el pueblo tiene un bosque podras explorar

Seira: no quiero... sin mis amigos para divertirme en aventuras no sirve

Haruka: pero alli tendras mas libertad ya que es un pueblo y no una ciudad

Seira: no me sirve sin mis amigos

Haruka: anda calmate pechuguita de pollo

Seira: ( con un tic en el ojo) pe-pechu-chu-gui-gui-ta de p-pollo te he dicho mil veces que no me llames asi!

Haruka: es que eres mi pechuguita de pollo ^ ^ y te quiero mucho

Seira: por dios si cuando naci me querias tirar por el bater!

Haruka: solo tenia 8 años!

Seira: ya ya excusas

Haruka: bueno mejor que termines de hacer la maleta me voy (sale de la habitacion)

Seira: vaya hermana T_T

(Al dia siguiente)

(seira ya se había despedido de sus amigos y estos le habían echo un albun de recortes con todas las fotos desde infntil hasta 5º de primaria con los números de teléfono de cada uno)(en el coche)

Mama: porque no os ponéis a ver una peli en la tablet

Haruka: ok (se pone a buscar pelis en la tablet) esta! (y elige una pelicula titulada...)

Seira: el viaje de chihiro? no es muy vieja del 2001

Haruka: el año en el que nacistes entonces tu tambien eres vieja ademas da igual esta pelicula es muy famosa tiene un monton de premios y la valoracion es muy alta ademas se mantiene de las primeras en el puesto de mejores peliculas.

Seira: lo que tu digas pero si la pones ponla ya

Haruka: ok (pone la peli y empiezan a verla) (la peli termina)

Seira: vaya que aburrimiento la peli

Haruka: pues a mi me a gustado lo que menos me a gustado es cuando chihiro se marcha y NO HAY CONTINUACION T_T

Seira: pues a mi me da igual ¬_¬

Haruka: sin corazon ¬_¬

Seira: lo que tu digas ¬_¬ (concurso de miradas)

Mama: dejadlo ya que casi llegamos a nuestra nueva casa

Papa: ya estamos

Haruka: biennn! ya tenia ganas de salir de este coche!(saliendo de el coche)

Seira: (observa la casa) bueno parece grande al menos -_-

Mama: haruka!

Haruka: que?

Mama: deja que elija tu hermana primero la abitacion a ver si asi esta mas alegre

Haruka: ehhhhh

Mama: ¬_¬

Haruka: ok

Seira: (entra a la casa y elige su habitación y empieza a sacar cosas de su maleta y las cajas que tenian sus cosas) al menos tengo nueva habitacion pero eso no anima mucho... (mira por la ventana y ve un bosque) ese debe ser el bosque que me dijo haruka-nee bueno no tengo ganas de explorarlo

(saca el albun de recortes) despues llamare a Naomi

Haruka: esto es mejor de lo que creia la casa es vastante grande ^ ^

Seira: como puedes decir que es mejor de lo que creías no echas de menos a tus amigos

Haruka: sip pero yo tengo 18 años puedo ir a verlos en tren y ellos pueden venir

Seira: que bueno pero yo tengo 10 y no puedo

Haruka: espera a crecer aunque...

Seira: aunque que?

Haruka: mejor que te quedes asi antes eras mas mona de bebe y ahora te has convertido en esto

Seira: en esto que, a que te refieres!

Haruka: nada mama dice que vallas a dar una vuelta para conocer a gente ya que es verano y hasta el colegio falta mucho

Seira: pero yo no quiero ¬_¬

Haruka: pues no es bueno desobedecer a mama ¬_¬

Seira: jooo vale ya salgo (sale y empieza a pasear por el pueblo) *que aburrido no hay nada en este pueblo* (las * significa que esta pensando) (mira para el bosque) *bueeeeno al menos si me meto en el bosque nadie me molestaria siiii, buena idea* (se va para el bosque y entra) * este bosque me suena pero no se de donde* (sigue caminando y se encuentra con estatuillas de piedra) * esto tambien me suena* (sigue caminando y se encuentra un tunel) *pero que? que es esto SIGO SIN SABER PORQUE ME SUENA* * bueeeno mejor me voy hay un dicho que dice la curiosidad mato al gato y no quiero que por mi curiosidad acabe muerta* (se iva a ir cuando escucha una voz entonces se asusta y se va corriendo)* no voy a volver alli jamas!*

(unos meses mas tarde cuando el colegio ya habian empezado en clases)

Aira: hey Sei-chan quieres ir a explorar

Seira: explorar? lo que? (seira ya habia echo amigas aira era su mejor amiga)

Aira: que va a ser el bosque!

Seira: ehhhh ok (no se acorda de lo que habia pasado en ese misterioso bosque hace unos meses)

Aira: bien entonces nada mas salir del cole nos encontramos a la salida iremos miki, mion, maya, tu y yo

Seira: ok...

(pasaron las clase y llego la hora se encaminaron hacia el bosque) (cuando ya estaban dentro)

Aira: pues no tiene mucho misterio

Maya: no... mirad!(señala a un tunel)

Mion: un... tunel?

Miki: que hace aquí?

Aira: no se pero me suena a aventura *O*

Seira: AHHHH! (señala al tunel)

Maya: pasa algo seira?

Seira: n-nada * no puede ser el mismo tunel de la otra vez como no me acorde!* yo creo que deveriamos volver

Aira: jeje te as acovardado no?

Seira: de eso nada es que se esta haciendo tarde y no avisamos a nuestras madres y eso que

Aira: seira es una covarde seira es una covarde!

Seira: no lo soy y voy a entrar (entra ella primero y epieza a andar)

Aira: jeje (la sigue)

Seira: * creo que no fue tan buena idea esto da miedito pero no me puedo echar a tras si no aira me molestara por el resto de mi vida*ehhh? la salida por fin ! T_T

Aira: sip ^ ^ a ver que hay al otro lado

Seira: bueno ahora que lo pienso mejor me queo a qui

Aira: venga no seas cobarde (la lleva a rastras)

Seira: …. T_T

(salen a un gran campo)

Aira: wauuu

Maya: kawaiiii

Seira: muy bien por vosotras ahora volvamos

Aira: nop mirad parece a ver una feria delante sigamos

Seira: no habéis tenido suficiente T_T

Continuara...


End file.
